<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Clear Vision to Look at You by MadamBluehouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452586">A Clear Vision to Look at You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBluehouse/pseuds/MadamBluehouse'>MadamBluehouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hadestown - Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Glasses, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex with glasses on, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBluehouse/pseuds/MadamBluehouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone wook up in the middle of the night to check up on her husband in his office.  She had not expected to find Hades with his glasses on at all.</p><p>*</p><p>  “My man looks good in his glasses,” she whispered, her voice unintentionally seductive.</p><p>  “Well, one would surely want clear vision when he has a wife so beautiful,” he murmured, his lips brushing against hers with each word he spoke. She laughed softly and closed the distance between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Clear Vision to Look at You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Persephone knew that her husband was still in his office when she saw the long line of light casted on the floor of the hallway from the crack at the door. Didn't have to see his office lit up to know he's inside, though. She knew it was the only place he could be in when she woke up alone in their bed.</p><p>  She entered his office, gently closing the door behind her. It was warmer inside his office with the logs crackling in the fireplace. Warmer than the corridor, which made Persephone regret wearing that thin nightgown, at least.  </p><p>  Not hearing her come in, he kept his head buried in those heavy stacks of papers of his, his ruffled hair being the only part of him she could see above them. She sighed. Who knew how long it would take him to get his ass out of his stupid office if she hadn't come?</p><p>  It took her a mere moment of hesitation to lock the door. The heavy clink echoed through the room. He heard the sound this time and looked up.</p><p>  Those golden frames hanging on the bridge of his nose above were certainly not something she was expecting to see.</p><p>  She couldn't tell if he had noticed her surprise. Heck, she wasn't even sure whether he remembered he was wearing those glasses, since he just parted his lips to say something, but couldn't manage to spit out anything and closed his mouth a moment later, a schoolboy-type of nervousness on his face somehow.</p><p>  He reopened his mouth but closed it again as soon as she walked to stand behind him and threw her arms around his neck. Resting her jaw on his head, she sniffed his hair and buried her face in it. Wouldn't be a big deal to make a mess when his hair was already a war zone, she thought.</p><p>  And it was all it took to make him relax. She felt the tension in his shoulders fade as he leaned into her arms, his hand bringing her hand to his lips, intertwining their fingers.</p><p>  “You told me that you're joining me in bed tonight,” she whispered as his lips gently caressed each of her knuckles.</p><p>  “Sorry,” his mouth moved to nibble on her wrist, “thought it... Maybe I could finish all the work tonight and spend the whole day with you tomorrow.”</p><p>  She smiled. So this was his way of trying. Not quite what she was expecting, but certainly not bad either. “Ain't necessary.”</p><p>  “Finishing the work tonight or spending the whole day with ya?”</p><p>  “Which one do you think it is?” He let out an airy laugh as she brought their linked hands to her lips. “Since when have you been wearing glasses?”</p><p>  “Not long,” he said. “Have been seeing blurry for a while. Couldn't read clearly. Found them in the drawer, fortunately.”</p><p>  “That's what happens when you let yourself burn out,” she said, jokingly. Realizing that he was frowning when she slightly turned his face to her, she added, “Stop worrying your wife, will ya?”</p><p>  His face softened then, “I will.” </p><p>  “When did you even get these?” she asked, curious, as her free hand went up to the temple of his glasses.</p><p>  “1939, or 40, I think,” he muttered, “broke my sunglasses on the train, the two of us.”</p><p>  “I remember that,” she whispered. He hadn't paid a single visit to her that summer, and when he had finally gone up top to get her they had basically thrown each other into the car, only to discover his sunglasses shattered in the corner of the seats after they had finally parted panting hours later.</p><p>  A small smile was on Hades' face when he mumbled, “Got a new pair in a shop after seeing ya up top the next summer. Man told me I needed to get a pair of these, so I did.” </p><p>  “Well, he was right,” she chuckled and kissed the bridge of his frame. “They couldn't get your shades done down here?”</p><p>  “Couldn't get the colour right.” Persephone felt something sour stung her heart upon hearing that. The workers hadn't seen the sun for so long that she suspected they didn't even remember what it was. Of course they wouldn't know how dark something needed to be in order to blocks sunlight. Yet, she tried her best not to wince, though it seemed like she did as he was frowning again. Irritated, or confused?</p><p>  She smiled at him. The smile was not exactly forced and she hoped that it didn't look like so, either. “ Glad you went up to get these, then,” she whispered as her lips went to the tip of his nose. He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>  “My man looks good in his glasses,” she whispered, her voice unintentionally seductive.</p><p>  “Well, one would surely want clear vision when he has a wife so beautiful,” he murmured, his lips brushing against hers with each word he spoke. She laughed softly and closed the distance between them. </p><p>  It started as something soft, tender, tentative, typical Hades; there was always this wall of uncertainty that he put between them, and Persephone didn't like it. Hurriedly, she climbed on top of his lap and deepened the kiss. He grinned against her lips and she used this opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth, winning a hungry groan from him. </p><p>  He pulled away when he felt his glasses being pressed to the bridge of his nose despite her whining. “Hurts,” he panted, “gotta get rid of them.”</p><p>  She bit her lip. Fates, he looked so handsome with his glasses on. They might be the most unsuited pair in their family but when it came to appearance, none could really say they didn't match. The only difference was that she was attractive and knew it and he was attractive but didn't know it.</p><p>  Those glasses were definitely a bonus for that face, though. They made him look… stern, more like the gentleman he was. Suited him real nice, she thought. That frame even gave him this somewhat youthful look, which she couldn't say she didn't enjoy.</p><p>  She slapped off his hand which was reaching for his glasses, “Don't.”</p><p>  “Wh—”</p><p>  “They stay. I want them on.”</p><p>  He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but let it stay that way. The look on his face was saying ‘are you sure?’, but the hardness growing underneath her was telling something else.</p><p>  “Do you?” he finally managed to spit out a response, too quick and hoarse to be a proper one.</p><p>  “Hmmm,” she smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. It was much more carnal and desperate this time, but still a good kiss. She took hold of the back of his neck with one hand and dragged his hands from her shoulder to her waist with her other hand. Dancing on the thin fabric, his fingers fell to her hips naturally and he grabbed her ass, drawing an involuntary mewl from her, which brought a wolfish grin onto his face.</p><p>  Losing control of the reigns was definitely not something Persephone liked. Lazily, she ran her teeth down his upper lip before making her way to his ear and nibbled on his ear lobe, just the way she knew he liked. He moaned, actually moaned, as her tongue tickled the tender skin behind his ear and his grip on her ass tightened.</p><p>  One of his hand climbed up to her breasts and pressed hard on her nipples, causing her to cry out in pleasure.  His hands went to take off her nightgown, but she stopped him by grabbing his hand. There was no way she would be the first to strip off. He was wearing way too much.</p><p>  Impatiently, she undid his tie. She kind of wanted to use it to bound his hands together but decided she wanted his strong arms holding her as they came. So she just laid it on the back of his chair as he removed his own vest. She might be undoing the buttons of his shirt too quickly, as he laughed and put away her hands as she accidentally sent one of his buttons flying across the room. “Eager, aren't we?”</p><p>  She replied by crushing their lips together, and he responded with wet, open-mouthed kisses. Her hand went up to support herself on his hairy chest and he let it roam all over his exposed skin. His chest and abdomen were iron hard with muscles, unlike what many would expect for an old man like him. She could feel the ancient ichor running through his veins and boiling under her touch. He groaned when her hand began to rub his toned belly and she chuckled at that before running her teeth down his jaw.</p><p>   With a swift flick of her free hand between their groins, she undid his belt and flung it to the side, feeling the wetness on his pants as she did so. Was that really all her? Fates, she was already so wet, and he was barely touching her!</p><p>  He tilted his head to deepen the kiss but stopped once he felt her forehead hard against his glasses, slightly pulling away. Upon hearing her soft protests, Hades pulled her nightgown over her head and buried his head between her breasts and kissed the tender skin there. Persephone inhaled sharply when she felt the cold metal of his glasses touching her nipples. All the air that she drew in was released again when he sucked hard on her nipple, causing her to throw back her head and moan.</p><p>  His mouth did not stop its assault of her breasts as he pulled down her panties and one of his fingers entered her, curling inside her against the spot that made her shiver. Fuck, he had got some good fingers, big and clever, perfect for signing contracts and, well, a lot of other things. </p><p>  She could no longer control her wails when he added a second finger, then a third and his thumb went to stroke her clit. Both of her hands went up to his head and she held onto it for dear life. His fingers were brutal inside her, setting every single inch of her skin on fire. His thumb was just as merciless against her slick clit and each stroke from him felt like heaven to her.</p><p>  Her moans filled and echoed around the room. They seemed to fuel his lust, she could see the flames of passion they ignited in his eyes. His hand between her legs quickened, thickening the pressure in her core. Her legs were already shaking. She was not going to last for long, she thought, although she didn't want to cum without his cock in her. But she didn't want to tell him to stop. Couldn't tell him to stop, not with his hand working her like, fuck, oh fuck! Her whole body was shuddering now. Heat was gathering in her stomach, and she knew it was going to explode within a moment. She was so close, so close…</p><p>  “Hades!” she cried out, “I'm gonna—”</p><p>  He stopped right then, pulling out his fingers and leaving the liquid heat inside her burning. Damned old man! He chuckled as she mewled, burying her head in the crook of his neck, until she bit him there, marking him hers.</p><p>  “Don't tease,” she hissed next to his ear.</p><p>  “You're the biggest tease in the room,” he said and she pulled back to rest her forehead against his. He was looking at her with those eyes again, so full of lust and love she thought she might faint. Maybe it was just her imagination, but somehow, she felt that she could get a clearer look of his eyes through those glasses. The adoration radiating from those dark brown eyes made her knees grow weak. The wrinkles expanding from the corner of his eyes didn't affect it at all, only made her wonder how long it had been since they last looked at each other like that.</p><p>  Helpless under his gaze, she leaned in to cover his mouth with hers again, but was blocked by his index finger, slicked with her essence. She groaned until she saw him suck on his finger, his eyes sparkling with something between mischief and hunger. </p><p>  “I've always preferred your taste to ambrosia,” he whispered, making a show of sucking each of his soaking fingers, and she swallowed hard. Her throat was drier than ever and she simply wished that she had a bottle in her hand.</p><p>  As if he could read her mind, he took hold of her cheeks and kissed her deepy, his mouth hot and wet against hers. Oh, okay. This would work, too.</p><p>  Persephone whimpered softly as she tasted herself in his mouth; she had no idea she could make such a sweet noise. Hades also seemed surprised, but she could tell he liked it as he stopped upon hearing her whimper, cocked his head to the side and began to manoeuvred his mouth over hers in a brand new way that sent a white hot current down her spine and into her core.</p><p>  His mouth went down to her neck and he sucked on the tender skin there, leaving a trail of red marks. One of his hand went under her bottom as his other arm swept across his desk, sending all his papers flying down onto the floor. Carefully, he placed her on his desk and stood up, before letting his pants pool underneath his legs and kicking them away. He had got rid of their shoes at some point, though she hadn't noticed at all.</p><p>    He held her jaw with a hand as his other hand hover above the waistband of his boxers.  Through the soft fabric, she rubbed circles on his thigh. “Look who's being a tease now.” </p><p>  “We'll see,” she purred. Delighted by the way his breath hitched when she tapped his bulge with her thumb, she helped him get rid of his boxers to release his throbbing member. She wasted no time in circling it with her fingers. It was almost too big for her to fully grab it with one hand, but its slickness allowed her to slide her hand along it with ease.</p><p>  Teasingly, she began to work his member up and down. A victorious smile made its way onto her face when he closed his eyes and gripped her shoulders for balance.</p><p>  “Stop,” he gritted through his teeth as he took hold of her wrist, “won't last.”</p><p>  She did as she was told, giving his cock a final squeeze that made him shudder before splaying out her hand on his chest.</p><p>  He straightened his back and held his cock in place, his tip hot against her opening. His eyes darted to her through those glasses of his, silently asking for permission.</p><p>  “Wait,” she said, crossing her legs, denying him entrance. He backed off, his eyebrows locked in a frown in worry as he shot her a look of confusion and panic that he failed to hide.</p><p>  Gently pushing him, she demanded, “Sit.”</p><p>  Relief washed over his face and he obeyed, falling back onto his chair. She mounted his lap at once, her legs circling his waist. “My night, lover,” she whispered. He replied with the slightest of nods that were barely distinguishable with him shivering underneath her.</p><p>  She let him position himself at her entrance. “Can I…?” he asked, leaving the rest of the sentence unsaid. She sank herself down onto his shaft in response.</p><p>  Both whimpered at the delicious friction created. He pulled out as she lifted herself until he was barely inside of her and thrusted until her cunt was devouring his very root, then repeated, over and over again. Something was ignited inside her, a flame that had gone out for so long that she almost forgot it existed. </p><p>  They started off slow, but it sped up rather quickly. It took them quite a while to find their rhythm, but they did.</p><p>  Each thrust he gave drew a moan from her. Despite their soft cries and heavy breathing, she could hear the slick sound of him getting in and out of her. She found the lewd noise strangely arousing, not as much as the grunts he made when she squeezed him between her legs, though.</p><p>  “Fates,” he growled as he gripped the inside of her thigh, making her mewl, “you're so tight.”</p><p>  “You missed this tight little cunt?” she asked breathlessly. Dirty talking had never been their forte. Not that she was complaining. Oh, how she loved that gravel deep voice of his.</p><p>  “Yes,” he whispered, his face red from all the effort.</p><p>  “Should come to bed earlier each night, then. It— Ah!” she was cut off by his sudden hard thrust. She let out a series of throaty moans before glaring at him, “it longs for you, that little cunt.”</p><p>  He made a noise that sounded like he was going to chuckle, but it was caught in his throat when she leaned down to plant several open-mouthed kisses on his throat. “Does it?”</p><p>  “Of course,” she purred. That was enough talking for now, she thought. He was always thinking too much when he was talking, and he damn well shouldn't be thinking at the moment. “Kiss me.”</p><p>  He wasted no time in fulfilling her wish. The usual tenderness in his touch was gone and Persephone knew that it wouldn't be coming back for quite a while.</p><p>  “Harder,” she cried. His thrusts were controlled, almost calculated, unlike his rough kisses.</p><p>  “Want to,” he panted, his thrust merely slightly harder than the last, “savour the moment.”</p><p>  “I said,” she said, stopping as his thrust made her breath hitch, “harder!” He didn't listen. He was always holding back himself and Persephone couldn't decide whether she loved it or hate it. Stupid old man, she thought, her stupid old man.</p><p>  Impatient, she decided to take care of it herself. Holding onto his head for balance, she bounced on top of him violently, establishing a new rhythm. He didn't complain, only put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.</p><p>  She went to his ear again. His earlobe was still red from her previous assault. She whimpered as he hit that one spot inside her that made her legs shake, her breath hot against his ear which went scarlet red at once. Mother Gaia, he was so sensitive for a man. </p><p>  Brutally, she ran her tongue over the shell of his ear. She could taste the metal on the temple tip of his glasses, and it was far from a pleasant taste. Nevertheless, he seemed turned on by the way she played with his ear and the groan he made pleased her, so she did it again, then again, until she felt him grab her ass and speed up his thrusts. She cried out and accidentally bit his ear as she took it in her mouth, and when he growled she could feel her all the ichor in her veins vibrating.</p><p>  Giving his ear one final peck, she pulled away to look at him in the eye. He looked… starved, with his eyes flooded with a hunger that was dangerously close to spilling. Wouldn't take much time to break that tense, thin line of sanity in him to get him to actually fuck, now.</p><p>  “I've missed ya,” she whispered, “husband.”</p><p>  “Missed ya, too.”</p><p>  “I longed for you every day when I was gone,” she continued as his lips went to her breasts, raining kisses all over her heart like the old-fashioned romantic he was, “each inch of me longed for your touch.”</p><p>  “Hmmm,” he hummed as she moaned in ecstasy when he pleasured one of her nipples with his tongue, the other with the tip of his fingers.</p><p>  “I…I,” she panted, the pleasure slowly flooding her, “t-touched myself every night, nothing but you, you in my mind… Oh!”</p><p>  All rational thoughts in him were gone, then. Instinct and desire took their place and he picked up the pace and fuck, fuck! Ain't he good at that. His arms gathered her in his lap until their front was touching and she could feel the thunder in his chest. It excited her and she tried to keep up with his rhythm, but her legs were too shaky to support her as she moved on him, so all she did was holding onto him as she hid her face in his shoulder.</p><p>  His thrusts were anything but gentle and, all of a sudden, he was hitting that one spot so much that all she could do was to scream his name as if she had lost her mind. She suspected she would, honestly, if he kept on invading every part of her like that.</p><p>  Without thinking, he lifted her onto the desk and stood up again. Her front was suddenly exposed to the chilly air, which made her awfully aware of the intangible warmth on her chest and cheeks and she realized her breasts and face must have been flushed. He must have noticed too, because the next moment he was eyeing her as if she was some sort of art piece, “You are so beautiful.”</p><p>  He mumbled upon hearing her whine for him, “Patience.”</p><p>  His hands went behind her and his fingers danced up her back delicately, tracing her spine. For a moment, she was worried that he was retreating to tenderness again. But then he was fucking her, hard, proper fucking that made her cry out like a whore.</p><p>  She moaned shamelessly to each effortful thrust of his. Urgently, her arms went to his back, sticky with sweat, and pulled him closer until they were touching chest-to-chest and she could feel his heart racing against hers. Her shaky legs circled his waist and she held them there, locking him with her.</p><p>  Desperately, his mouth sought hers and she let him have it. One of her hands climbed up to the side of his face to deepen the kiss as he held her chin, exploring her mouth in various angles. She laughed breathlessly as she sucked his tongue, bringing out a heavy groan from him.</p><p>  His free hand took hers when they finally pulled apart for air, beads of sweat sliding down their attached foreheads. His face was almost too slippery for her to keep her hand on but she managed to do so. His glasses had gone foggy, blinding the both of them but she didn't care, couldn't care when all she could feel was his member burning hot inside her and his electrifying touch when he gripped her thigh.</p><p>  She kissed him again, their hands still linked together. He kissed her as if he was trying to devour her, muffling all her moans and groans. Without a second thought, she bit his lip, not harsh enough to draw blood but hard enough to make him feel the sweet, heavenly pain that he was making her bottom feel.</p><p>  She felt him swallow and suddenly, his movements were driven by a raw, savage force that she knew she ignited. She gasped and he slowed down, concerned, but soon sped up again after several thrusts, faster this time, his mind lost amidst her cries. She could hear dark oak desk rocking underneath them and she was shocked by how quickly he had become so forceful. Not that she minded. The liquid heat in her was boiling now, and all she could do was hold on to his shoulder and moan uncontrollably as the pressure in her expanded, filling her stomach and chest, ready to explode.</p><p>  “C-close, lover,” she whimpered, her voice shaky, her hand sliding down to his back, “don't… don't stop!”</p><p>  “Ain't gonna,” he said, grinding his teeth in concentration.</p><p>  She let out another loud moan, suddenly awfully aware of the cool wooden desk underneath her, his hot, hard member inside her, his lips roaming hungrily along her jaw, his sweaty hands tightly holding her hand and thigh and his muscular back burning under her finger tips. “Oh, Hades! Ha—” She couldn't even finish her words to draw breath before feeling him thrust hard, sending her across the edge screaming.</p><p>  Whatever it was, something in her shook with her full-throated screams and shattered into a million pieces, which he gathered by putting his arms around her waist. She was biting on his shoulder as she came, and she was somehow delighted to hear his beautiful moans. The heat in her core leaked out and made her feel gloriously filthy. “Close too, lover.” He was still thrusting, seeking his own release. She whimpered softly to each of his movements and squeezed her legs together, knowing that while it hurt, it still felt good.</p><p>  “Come,” she ordered, voice still hoarse from all the screaming, “come for me, husband.” </p><p>  And he did. It only took a few moments until he groaned and shuddered, a mountain of rock collapsing. Wet heat bloomed inside her and she knew he had come for her. Satisfied, she hummed into his wide shoulder, the muscles there still tense from his orgasm.</p><p>  He didn't pull out immediately. Instead, for quite a while, they just held each other with him still inside her, their hands still linked together.</p><p>  Finally, he took a deep breath of satisfaction, before slowly pulling out without breaking the embrace. Fluids of warmth spilled out of her at once and she realized how messy they had made the desk. Her cheeks went warm, but not exactly because of embarrassment. The lewd smell made her feel light-headed, though, and looking at his eyes behind those sexily misty glasses did not help at all.</p><p>  “Well, someone wouldn't be able to work properly on this desk for quite a while,” he remarked, pulling out his handkerchief from the pocket of his vest.</p><p>  “Serves you right,” she replied, taking the cloth from him and cleaning herself with it.</p><p>  “Oh?” he chuckled, the vapour in his breath staining his glasses, as she went to wipe his thighs with the clean end of the fabric, “Is this the punishment you have for me?”</p><p>  “You bet,” she grabbed his shirt which was lying on the other end of the desk and helped him put it on carefully. “Come to bed with me.”</p><p>  He picked up her nightgown from the floor and handed it to her, muttering, “Could never say no to you.”</p><p>  “It's a yes, then?” she said, the corner of her lips rising spontaneously as she swiftly slipped into her nightgown.</p><p>  He pulled his pants up to his waist, “Of course, ma'am.”</p><p>  “Good,” the smile on her face widened into a grin. Then she saw him pull open his drawer, his hand reaching for his glasses.</p><p>  “What are you doing?” her hand caught his wrist mid-air, stopping him. “You're never taking these glasses off again.”</p><p>  His eyes darted to their hands, then met her gaze, amusement clearly written on his face. “Well, I'm sure I'll have a hard time sleeping when we go to bed then.”</p><p>  “Who told you we would be sleeping when we go to bed?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>